Almost Lover
by Mezzy-Pen
Summary: History can repeat itself, but you can also learn from the past, as Smokescreen finds out. Slash. Songfic. SunstreakerxBluestreak. ProwlxJazz.


**Disclaimer: **I don't the Transformer or the song!

**Song:** Almost lover by a Fine Frenzy

**Pairings:** Sunstreaker/Bluestreak, Prowl/Jazz.

**World:** G1

**Warnings:** This is slash, don't like move along…oh, and apparently tissues may be needed. My friend said that not me.

**oOo**

**Almost Lover:**

Smokescreen was a very protective brother, that had faded when Prowl finally bonded to Jazz. When Bluestreak was berthed he became a protective uncle, so along with his creators blue is well loved and protected. However, there are some thing family cannot protect you from, like: deactivation; war; a broken spark. Now holding the young gunner, who just had his spark broken, Smokescreen felt helpless; just like how he had been with Prowl. Funny, how history repeats itself.

_-Your fingers touched across my skin,_

_The palm trees swaying in the wind_

_Images-_

Smokescreen remembered when Bluestreak was a nervous wreck before his first date with Sunstreaker, babbling almost painfully into anyone audio. But, the golden twin just lightly brushed his servos down a doorwing, and Blue relaxed instantly. Soothed and relaxed in just one gesture, and the babbling had stopped as well replaced with a small smile. The red and blue doorwinger looked on in shock.

_-You sang me Spanish lullabies_

_The sweetest sadness eyes_

_Clever trick-_

That brought up a memory for the gambler, the way Jazz would sing to Prowl to calm him down when he first sparked. Then how it reinforced the trust and love between them, after Jazz left and came back and now it was a regular thing to see and hear. Yet in strange way, watching his baby brother and his bondmate singing together; was comforting.

_-Well I never want to see you unhappy_

_I thought you want the same for me_

_Goodbye my almost lover_

_Goodbye my hopeless dream_

_I'm trying to think about you_

_Can't you just let me be?_

_So long my luckless moment_

_My back is turned on you_

_Should've known you bring me heartache_

_Almost lovers always do-_

Bluestreak Doorwings quivered as harder sobs escaped his mouthplates, while his uncle's spark quenched by just hearing them. He wasn't sure if Bluestreak really knew how much like Prowl he really was: He is reserves so much behind his constant chatter; allows only his family to see him break; and works hard for everyone with notice or praise. Still feeling rather hopeless, he remained his faithful guardian, as the young one picked up the remains of his broken spark and dreams. That is what Sunstreaker done.

_-We walked along a crowded street_

_You took my hand and dance with me_

_Images-_

It was evening and mechs were gathering in the rec room for the rations and to relax, Prowl had just come of a rather difficult shift himself. Jazz, who was beside him, suddenly pulled him close. Holding him near he started to sway their bodies together and sing a soft sweet song. Bluestreak smiled wistfully at his parents, and the other couples that had joined in with the dancing. It was seeing them all like this that reminded him of how Sunstreaker could be like; when they were alone it was all about them and their love. But, they didn't have that anymore, and they wouldn't ever again.

_-and when you left, you kissed my lips_

_You told me you had never left_

_Forget these images-_

At least he didn't leave with a note, Bluestreak was constantly reminding himself, having heard of the pain and anguish Prowl had gone through when Jazz had done that. But his lip plates still tingle at just a glance from the golden twin, knowing he had been the last one to kiss them in a soft caress. How could he forget, when he was everywhere? So what he had said was true, he hadn't left. But in so many ways he did, and that left Blue feeling very alone and unwanted. Leaving his now empty cube on the table he left the rec room, being so near to everyone was not helping it was just making things worse. Yet when the twins waltzed in, the smaller gunner just brushed pass them. It was best to try and forget, if he would just let him!

_-Well I never want to see you unhappy_

_I thought you want the same for me_

_Goodbye my almost lover_

_Goodbye my hopeless dream_

_I'm trying to think about you_

_Can't you just let me be?_

_So long my luckless moment_

_My back is turned on you_

_Should've known you bring me heartache_

_Almost lovers always do-_

Sunstreaker shrugged off his brother's servo of his shoulder plate, he really didn't need his lectures now; he didn't need his brother's sympathy; or Bluestreaker's cold shoulder; or even his relative's death glares. Primus didn't they know, he was hurting just as much as Blue was, he didn't want to break up with the gunner. He had been told to. The relationship had put too much strain on his bond to Sides and to his spark, and how many mechs wanted to hurt him by hurting Blue? Now he refuses to let that happen, he didn't want the grey mech to get hurt because of his enemies. Why couldn't everyone see that? Sunstreaker could get over a mech or femme rather quickly, yet Bluestreak was one that wouldn't leave his processor or spark alone. But this confused the golden warrior, which made him angry with all the emotions whirling in his chest, adding Sideswipe's into that as well really didn't help. Rage built up in him, so he picked up his nearest painting and threw it across the room followed by more, shattering just like his fragile emotions.

_-I cannot go to the ocean_

_I cannot drive the streets at night_

_I cannot wake up in the morning _

_Without you on my mind-_

Prowl remembered when he drove through the night away from it all, and when everything around him reminded him of Jazz. But that's whenever he goes away, and he always comes back. Primus forbids the day he doesn't, because all pit would break loose if it did. Now, his bondmate was driving right next to him as they chased after their wayward creation. Sure he felt like he could rip the golden frontliner apart with his bare servo at this moment in time, but he knew that wouldn't help Bluestreak and he was his main concern. But that didn't stop him for giving the twin a lot more workload and patrols than anyone else. They finally came to a stop by the coast, Bluestreak stood slightly in water with his optics fixated on the stars above. They knew what was going through his processor, and they could not sooth him with any words or gestures, so they just stood there with him for as long as he needed to.

_-I saw you're gone_

_And I'm haunted_

_And I bet you are just fine_

_Did I make it that easy to walk right in and out of my life?-_

Bluestreak didn't know what to do; what to think; what to feel when it happen, and by the pit he still didn't understand. It was far by the most frustrating thing ever! That look of absolute pain and sympathy, why? Prowl could sympathise with his creations frustration, but he knew what it all meant having seen that look before several times from his bondmate. It spoke of such intense love that it actual caused physical pain, but the grey mech needed to learn that himself. Yet that should be easier now both of the twins were out of the Ark for a few weeks, well maybe months. But his creation didn't need to know that.

_-Well I never want to see you unhappy_

_I thought you want the same for me_

_Goodbye my almost lover_

_Goodbye my hopeless dream_

_I'm trying to think about you_

_Can't you just let me be_

_So long my luckless moment_

_My back is turned on you-_

Smokescreen stood outside Bluestreak's door, listening once again to his spark broken cries though the wall. Leaning against the wall he felt his resolve crumbling, if this is what Bluestreak was reacting to knowing what that look meant, how was he going to react to the news his uncle was about to give him? Then he remembered how Prowl had to deal with the same situation when Jazz left, expect he didn't give his brother the choice, and he felt he needed to right by Bluestreak. His resolve strengthen he knocked on the door before it was too late to change his mind, and walked into the dimly lit room.

"Bluestreak?" Seeing the dark blue optics focus on him, he sucked in a deep breathe and carried on. 2The mission failed." Stopping, he glanced at his nephew for a reaction. Nothing. "Sunstreaker, he; er; he didn't make it. He's erm, he's dead Blue. I'm so sorry." Still no reaction. "This datapad is for you, from him. His last words were that he was sorry and he loved you." Optic fluid started to roll down his cheek arches, why the hell was Prowl and Jazz on a mission? Bluestreak needed them right now! Slowly a shaking hand reached forward and grasped the datapad, turning it on Bluestreak read though the stained on energon, the message said:

To My Blue,

I love you, I always will love you.

You deserve so much more than what I could give you, so there's no need to mourn for me.

With all my love, spark and soul, I love you even in my death.

I was always yours

Sunstreaker.

Bluestreak's cries echoed through the halls, stopping mechs in their tracks. Not one mech was left untouched by the screams, and they were the last sound Sideswipe heard as he joined his beloved brother in the matrix. But to Bluestreak he was truly gone now, and he left with a Primus damn note!

_-should've known you'd bring me heartache_

_Almost lover, always do.-_


End file.
